1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic damper that can reduce both axial vibration and radial vibration of a vibration generating source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, while vehicles are operated, vibration and noise are caused from a variety of elements such as an engine, a power transmission system, a muffler unit, etc. Dynamic dampers are mainly used as a means for preventing or restricting generation of such vibration.
As shown in FIG. 1, such a dynamic damper typically includes: a mass 50 that is a heavy body; a bracket 51 for use in mounting the dynamic damper to a vibration generation source (not show); and an elastic member 52 that is made of rubber having a predetermined dynamic stiffness and is integrally formed between the mass 50 and the bracket 51 thereby forming a single body by curing adhesion.
However, the dynamic damper illustrated in FIG. 1 can reduce only one-directional vibration.
Meanwhile, although conventional dynamic dampers capable of reducing both axial vibration and radial vibration have been introduced, these conventional dynamic dampers are problematic in that the production cost is high because of a large number of parts and a complex structure.